Solutions and Alternatives
by Aranya Ver'Sarn
Summary: Arcanist Aranya Ver'Sarn thinks over how she will accomplish her work for her new client, Captain Kurel An'Diel and his crew. Timeframe: Just before the signs of the Legion's new invasion become known to all (2016).


**_Usual Legal Disclaimer:_** Please refer to "DISCLAIMERS SECTION" on my profile.

Captain Kurel An'Diel belongs to kurel-andiel on tumblr.  
Rizzy the rigmaster belongs to rizzythemonk on tumblr.

* * *

"The Vengeance," they called it. Fitting name for a ship like that, thought Aranya, as she gazed on it from the window of her room, the sea breeze from outside kissing her face with its cool touch.

Despite Riz telling her that it was alright for her to be on the Vengeance, that she would be welcome to wander the ship and take her time figuring out the shadow runes that were spaced all over it like hidden torches to see by - for those who knew how - the arcanist had thus far still chosen to be aboard only when the ship was deserted. No people, no questions, no stares, no distractions. It made for quieter and easier study of the patterns that she was being asked to replicate, and the forces imbued into them. She knew that it wasn't to last, of course. Eventually, someone in the crew would seek her out, want answers.

And when they did, she would need to be ready with proper answers to give. Especially if that someone turned out to be Captain An'Diel.

After the tour the rig master had given her, the mage had made a few back-and-forth teleport trips to fetch things from Quel'dal, from her sanctum in Silvermoon City, from a safe-cache of hers in the wastes of the Netherstorm, and even arranged for a few exchanges from Deepholm. Her room in the White Strider now looked quite like another one of her personal studies in any of the residences that she kept in the known worlds. A large, narrow table now had a few tomes and a lot of leather-bound journals on it, with some spread open. The tomes were for reference, but most of what Aranya had brought here was all her own research, accumulated over the years through studies, projects, and other undertakings. Notes taken from things that she had done, and in some cases been _lucky_ to live to write about.

The sorceress scrutinized a page in one journal that was still half-filled with blank pages, yet to be filled with the outcome of her future doings. Her smoldering green eyes traced over and over again the copied designs from the Vengeance. The pattern's purpose was like the knots in the rigging that held the ship itself together…

* * *

 _"Amazing…" Aranya marveled in a hushed tone of awe. She knelt down, examining the revealed rune on the deck, reaching out to it. Ethereal energy shimmered in micro-fine pulses in her hand, just hovering above the design, probing, getting a sense for what was before her._

 _It felt safe for the most part. It appeared that the only other magic at play was to keep the sea from eroding the spell and to help keep the runes hidden from obvious eyes, all networking together to keep each other powered and strong._

 _"It's elemental…"Aranya finally concluded. "Shadow manipulation at its purest form. That would explain why you can use it, too. It isn't bound to anyone, as the rain or wind isn't." A slow smile spread across her mouth and a glint came to her eye. "Good," she said, in a definitive sort of tone. "This means I can work with this."_

 _The arcanist stood up. "I think I'll need to retrieve my journals, that way I can sketch the pattern. Commit it to memory," she said. "But elemental binding in sigils like this isn't difficult… I've just never done it with pure shadow before."_

 _The corners of the woman's mouth turned up a little more. The twinkle in her eye looked like one of eagerness, as a cat would feel when it spies something that it would gladly pounce on._

 _"He was right to call it a 'challenge,'" she murmured, more to herself than to anyone else. "Whether he knew it or not."_

 _Riz didn't seem to notice. "Really?!" He exclaimed upon hearing that she could - and would - perform this task being asked of her. "I mean. Good… to know."_

* * *

"Challenge _most happily_ accepted, Kurel An'Diel," whispered Aranya to no one, that eager, cat-like smile from the other day back on her face.

A woman like her _craved_ flexing and stretching her wings in her craft. The man possibly had no idea of the opportunity that he was affording her, to expand her horizons.

But it was inevitable that the captain and the arcanist would have to discuss these matters themselves, and there were a few points she already knew for certain that she would have to be prepared for.

Aranya flipped to another page in her journal.

A sketch layout of Sunspire Port took up half of the page, and designs for an arrangement of small runestones - no bigger than the headstones on a grave - at points that were north, south, east, and west just outside boundaries of the port, took up the page's other half. They were identical to the runestones at the borders of Eversong Woods, the protection that confounded demons and mortals alike in their attempts to perceive the magics in the realm, or to scry effectively on its inhabitants.

If Aranya was going to create a network of the shadow runes in Sunspire Port and its ships, it would be better for everyone if a "blind spot" was made to cover the town. It would keep any ripples from being felt elsewhere in the realm, as it were, and it would have the lasting benefit of protecting the port from outside magical forces, to an extent. The downside would be that anyone who had not already _been_ on a visit to Sunspire port first, once this was in place, would have slim chances of attempting to teleport to the unfamiliar seaside town with nothing going wrong.

The opposite page to the one that she was looking at had a design for something else she had in mind for the blind captain. But she would have to wait until the time was right to bring this one up with him.

It was a blindfold. There were notes about how it needed to be crafted: shadoweave cloth, for adaptability to shadow sight, if he preferred it. Double-layered, for durability, and embroidered on the inside layer with a sequence of arcane runes, often used in scrying. There were even notes about specific reagents for a solution to soak it in before imbuing it with the power to bestow sight.

Sight.

Plain and clear sight. No runic "torches" _around_ him, no rituals enacted _on_ him, nothing fancy. Only a deceptively simple band of cloth. But would he accept this alternative if she offered it?

Too soon to try.

First, the shadow runes, and then, if there came a day when he trusted her enough - or for that matter, that _she_ could likewise trust _him_ \- then perhaps…

Perhaps.

It wasn't even a week since she met him. Since he came over to stand next to her, at the fire festival event, watching the sword-eater's performance. She remembered Kurel's smile when they talked about nothing important… And how that smile just _dissolved_ once she finally noticed that he was blind.

The innocent amazement he must've heard in her voice when she had her gaze on the spectacle and asked, "Have you ever seen anything like that?" What it must have changed into when she glanced beside her and he heard her try to blunderously apologize, though he wouldn't have it.

Aranya closed her journal and went closer to the open window, staring at the Vengeance again. She reached out a hand and closed her eyes, called to mind the feeling of the shadows beneath her fingers the other night, shifted her awareness to the subtle, interconnected weave of existence, the ley-fabric of all things. She found a few of those infinitesimally-fine threads that were humming with something familiar on the other end of them, spanning the great space between her and whatever it was. She extended her awareness and her conscious influence down those lines, and found the shadow runes at the end. She singled out one and pulled the shadows that resided in it to her with a _thought,_ her will making it zip back to her.

The sorceress opened her eyes to watch the swirl of elemental shadow hover and dance in her palm, devouring the light around it.

A wily smile came to her face. This - _all_ of this - was going to be _fun._


End file.
